


Church

by Evilawyer



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her tracks are on his land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church

_Sublime_. He said it before, but now he knows it's true. There is glory in the feeling of pillowing his head on her lived-in breast as they both grieve the loss of someone they both found it within themselves to adore. Her tongue has slashed the razor's edge of cutting remarks at him more than once, but there is a kindness in her embrace that counterpoints the sharpness of her words. Her arms wrap around him and carry his sorrow the way he's longed for someone to do his whole life. Denny, he knows, would never deny him this solace.

**Author's Note:**

> Song reference is to [Church Not Made With Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wN7Ig1n4gy4) by The Waterboys.
> 
> Alan Shore/Shirley Schmidt, if you must have character sexual involvement to make this work. Definite love of all types between past Shirley Schmidt/Denny Crane and Alan Shore/Denny Crane.


End file.
